Speckles (G-Force)
Speckles 'is a star-nosed mole who is the hidden true main antagonist and later supporting character of Disney's live action film ''G-Force. History Speckles was part of the specialized all-animal team of hopeful FBI agents-to-be, helping to infiltrate Leonard Saber's mansion to retrieve important data on a weapon codename known as '''Clusterstorm. During the climax of the film, Speckles revealed to Darwin that he—using the pseudonym of "Yǎnshǔ", Chinese for "Mole"—was the one who created Clusterstorm by manipulating Leonard Saber and that his family and home had been destroyed by humans. As a result, Speckles vowed to get revenge on humans by bombarding the Earth with space junk and debris to drive them underground. At the near end of the film, Darwin manages to break Speckles free from his insanity by saying that even though his family is gone, Speckles is still a part of the G-Force team, which had become his family, one he was close to destroying like what had happened to his old family long ago. Horrified by this realization, Speckles tries to shut down the Clusterstorm initiative and the robot he created but fails to do so. Luckily, Darwin manages to destroy the robot by inserting a virus-infected PDA. He is also saddened when the team finds Hurley and believe him dead, saying that it's all his fault for an innocent life to have died under his blind obsession for revenge, and is later relieved when they learn that Hurley had survived. At the end of the film, Speckles is assigned into removing the malicious chips inside thousands of Saberling appliances but promises to join the team again once he was done if they would have him. Trivia * He was voiced by Nicolas Cage (who used a different voice when playing him). Category:Disney characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Live-action characters Category:Moles Category:HEROES Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Reformed characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Barney's enemies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Tragic Villains Category:Tragic Heroes